


cramming

by soommetry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Soonhoon - Freeform, bless ur soul with fluff, cafe!au?, cameo of meanie yall, idk how to put tags, im stressed for exams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soommetry/pseuds/soommetry
Summary: What is more sweeter than to cram with your boyfriend?





	cramming

**Author's Note:**

> send me some coffees and help.
> 
> ANYWAYS, HELLO. So I wrote this like way back October? Not so sure, but wrote this when I was studying for midterms. Now it's our semis so I was super stressed and I found this in the drafts, and hey it was publish worthy (i think) but yeah! I hope you enjoy reading this~ 
> 
> p.s. my friend published a meanie side story of this~   
> p.s.s. sorry for the wrong grammar or anything wrong with the structure of this story. welp.

It was almost midnight. Soonyoung whines, kicking his carpeted floor. It has been hours of staring into his books, and God, he just want to rip his hair apart as he cannot take any of the information laid in front of him.

“Exams are such pain in the ass.” He complains, ruffling his hair in annoyance. He slumped in his chair, holding his phone. _11:22 PM_.

A bright idea pops to his mind, and quickly, he shuts his books closed and puts them into his bag. He got in a comfortable hoodie and grabbed his keys. He drove to a café, the only café in the block that’s open all night long.

He parks his car next to a familiar looking car, and he went inside the warm and cozy café, the strong smell of coffee welcoming him. He roams his eyes around, and he chuckled, finding a familiar red-haired guy sitting in the corner, asleep with a laptop in his lap.

He waved to Wonwoo, his friend that worked in the café. “Hey, can I have some large Iced Americano? Oh, and a slice of strawberry cake too!” Soonyoung orders, and Wonwoo just rolled his eyes, “Are you here to cram too? Like Jihoon?”

The blonde groans, “Yeah. I wasn’t even surprised to see him here.” Wonwoo sighs, “Okay fine. This’ll be my treat. Go sit your ass and I’ll tell Gyu to make your coffee extra strong.”

“Yaaaay! Thank you Wonwoo~” Soonyoung childishly says, and he chuckled. He settles his bag to a seat in front, and he moves Jihoon’s laptop to the table. He stares at his boyfriend for a while, and he cups both of the warm cheeks. He places a peck on the forehead, brushing the red fringes away from his beautiful face. “Hey, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung carefully whispers, shaking the younger guy awake.

“Mhnmg, S-Soonyoung?” Jihoon yawns cutely, rubbing his eyes with his small fists. He finds Soonyoung in front of him, and he sighs. “Why are you here?” Soonyoung shrugs, “You know. To study and die.”

“Mm, I know that. But why did you go here?”

Soonyoung just groans, “I can’t study a single shit at home… and I figured that you’re probably here.”

“Here’s one extra strong Iced Americano and a slice of strawberry cake for Kwon Soonyoung-hyung.” Mingyu walks to them, a tray in his hand. He places a large and tall cup of Americano and a slice of cake. “Enjoy!”

“It’s funny how you say enjoy, Mingyu-ah, when you know we’re gonna be studying our ass off and die studying some nonsense terms.” Jihoon deadpanned, and immediately gets hold of Soonyoung’s coffee. He sipped, and he feels the caffeine slowly making his brain gears move.

“Study? Oh hell nah, hyung. You’ll probably just cuddle and cram studying tomorrow or later.” Mingyu smirks and leaves them behind.

“You know what? Mingyu is right.” Soonyoung says, immediately wrapping his arms to Jihoon’s waist. He pulls the younger to his lap, and lets Jihoon lay on his thighs. “How about you sleep since you’re too sleepy, and I study?”

“Not fair!” Jihoon whines, wiggling out of Soonyoung’s grip. “It is fair. Look, you’re already at lesson 15 and I’m just at lesson 11. C’mon. I’ll wake you up if I catch up to you, okay?” Soonyoung shushed the younger, and pecks a quick kiss to Jihoon’s lips.

Jihoon grumbles, “Fine.” The younger snuggles closer to Soonyoung’s stomach, and was soon in a deep slumber.

 

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooooooooooooo yeap. whaddya think? comments n kudos r appreciated~


End file.
